tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Good-bye Company Ch. 15
“This is as far as we can take you,” said John as he dropped Claire and the Chief off. “Thanks for all your help,” said Claire with a smile. “Don’t mention it; I hope you two have a safe trip,” said Charlotte. “We will thanks for everything.” The two waved good-bye as the couple drove away. “Let’s go inside the station Claire; No telling when the next train for Petropolis leaves.” “Ok.” Claire and the Chief entered into the station. Immediately, people stared at Claire with disgust. Claire walked up to one of the counters, ignoring the stares. “Two tickets for-““What are you doing here?” the station clerk asked. “I need a ride back home,” Claire answered politely. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t call the police,” the clerk said as he picked up the phone. “Because she’s no criminal!” the Chief shouted as he jumped onto the counter. “Huh….who are you?” “I’m the dead chief everyone has been talking about. Right now, Petropolis along with most of my agents are in trouble!” The clerk looked at the two with guilt. “I’m sorry… but I can’t give you two a ticket to Petropolis even if I wanted to.” “Why is that?” Claire asked curious. “The city was placed on lockdown after those agents escaped. Trains aren’t allowed to go into the city.” “What is then?” asked the Chief. “I’ve heard that delivery trucks can still enter the city.” “Great, what is the chance that we’re going to find a delivery guy nearby?” Claire asked irritated. “Did you two say you need to go to Petropolis?” A strange voice asked. “Yeah, why you ask?” “Just so happens that I’m delivering some furniture over there; I could give you guys a lift.” “Thanks! Do you know how long it will take before we get there?” “We should be there in about…2 hours.” “That’s not too bad. We better get moving.” The group went outside and hopped inside the small delivery truck. Back at R’s apartment. Everyone was asleep, everyone except Kat. “''…I’m so hungry,”'' Kat thought to himself. R didn’t really have too much food in his fridge to last the group for day. Kat was pacing back and forth, thinking about nothing but chicken. “''Why did R have to live right next door to a chicken restaurant?” Not too much time had passed until Kat caved in and decided to go out. He sneaked out, without making a single sound. Kat made it to the bottom floor and slowly went through the exit. The streets were bare. Not too many people have been out since the lockdown. Kat dashed across the street and hid behind one of the trash cans beside the restaurant. “''Now, to see if I can sneak in and get some chicken.” A hand then appeared next to Kat shoulders. He jumped abit before he noticed it was R. “What are you doing out here?” whispered R. “I can’t go without chicken for a long time.” “This is dangerous, we can’t risk being caught because of your cravings,” R snapped. “You didn’t have to come out here.” “I would have felt guilty if you got caught and I knew you were out here. We need to go back.” “Right after I get my chicken.” “No, we go now,” R said as he snatched Kat back. Kat accidently knocked over the trash can, alerting some officers nearby. “Hey look, it’s one of those agents!” “We need to run,” said R. “Run where?” R looked around and saw that they had nowhere to run. Soon, the others stepped out of the building to find R and Kat surrounded by officers. “So, they’ve been hiding in there the whole time,” said one of the officers. Matt started to reach for his sword, but R looked at him and shook his head saying ‘no’. The group walked into the middle and placed their arms into the air. “Alright, let’s take these traitors back to prison.” The officers cuffed the agents and sent them back to prison. One of the officers called the mayor to tell him the news. “Good, I’m glad you found them,” the mayor said gleefully. “So, the execution starts tomorrow?” “Why wait? Let’s have it in 2 hours. I think these agents along with everyone else here have gone through enough.” “Alright, sir.” Category:Fan fiction